San vention
by garnmcgaughn
Summary: It's been a year since the accident.  How is everyone coping? Pezberry friendship with talk of Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is kinda an odd one for me lol. Was reading some from Moment-4-Life and this idea kinda popped into my head. I decided to split it into 2 chapters making it my first multi YAY! lol.. Also really happy with the favs of my first one.. made my dad pplz ^_^**

* * *

><p>The empty bottle landed on the table followed by the sigh as the brunette blurringly gazed at the small pile before her. She'd been at this since 6 this morning and still the memories assaulted her;the wedding, the crash, the hospital and the funeral. Kurt hadn't even bothered to stay after she had cursed him out for the fourth time that morning. She hadn't even considered going to class today being the last thing from her mind.<p>

"Why didn't I listen to you?" she states to herself sadly. "If I had just listened to you none of this would have happened. You'd still be here and..." she chokes back another sob reaching for another bottle. Halfway through the latest bottle a knock is heard at the door but she's too busy wallowing to notice or care.

"Dios mío!"

Rachel shifts quickly looking up at the last person she ever expected to see as her vision swims before her. She suddenly feels her stomach clench and struggles to her feet before crashing into a nearby wall trying to make the bathroom. Steadying hands grip her around the shoulders giving her enough balance to make it to the bathroom.

"Berry what have you done to yourself?... No don't try to answer like this. " She lets out a sigh and fills up a glass of water then pulls out her phone.

San: WTF?  
>Kurt: Can I say told you so?<p>

Slipping her phone into her pocket rather than giving him a response she wondered what the heck she was going to do. "You feel well enough to rinse and brush? Then I suggest getting you into bed". With a nod of acceptance she helped the smaller girl stand to the sink.

"Why are you here? How did you get in?" Rachel stated with a glare at San through the mirror not trusting her.

"I'm here because one Kurt asked me too and two because you need to know. But first you need to get your brain functioning again"

She couldn't argue with that. She couldn't even make sense of the person beside her. It must just be dream and she'll wake up and everything will be back to painful normality. With help she made her way towards the bed and passed out not bothering to change clothing.

She woke up sometime later confused with vague memories of earlier. "Santana?"

Her door cracks open and the Latinos head peaks in. "Feeling bit better there Stubbles?"

She nods in agreement then pats the bed beside her. "This is all odd to me still but can you come sit? Looking up at you is hurting my eyes.".

With a snort and eye roll she came over and sat on the side of the bed. "You know she loved you" She let out a chuckle at the wide eyed expression on Rachel's face.

"Wha... What do you mean?"

"Quinn did, she was just too afraid to admit it to herself and to you. That's the reason for all her actions. She couldn't admit it to herself so she pushed you away. If you think about it a bit you could see it as well. It's why I did as well and I'm... I'm sorry... It's taken me a while to admit everything I did and I know nothing will make up for it. I think loosing her broke all of us in different ways" Before she knew what was happening Rachel had collapsed into her lap tears streaming down her face.

"I...I loved her too.." she takes a deep choking past a sob. " But you knew that somehow. All this time I've regretted not saying anything. If I had listened to her instead of hiding. She would be here alive now and it's all my fault!" She balls up her fist hitting them against the larger girls shoulders from her position in her lap. The Latino gently grabs the hands assaulting her and traps them in hers before resting her forehead against Rachel's.

" Shhh, shhh" She pulls the smaller girl against her wrapping her arms around her gently rubbing her back. " We all blame each other for what happened. B helped me understand and well Kurt wouldn't but he knew I would because I cared for her as well. Just not as much as you." She grabs her chin gently and raises it. "We need to remember what she would want for us and not beat ourselves up for the past. But use it to push for the future." Her words were met with a silent nod and a slightly forced smile. "But on to better things.. No more moping and on to the other reason I'm here. Get yourself dressed, we're going out!"

No amount of arguing would change the Latinos mind and Rachel soon found herself cleaned up and dressed heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What kind of mischief does she have planned? Or does she?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know how making me get out is going to help me at all Santana."

"This isn't just for you but for all of us" She pulls open a door ushering the shorter girl inside. Confusion clouds her face at the Latinos words but upon entering the establishment the answer is provided. Sitting around the table she is met with the entire glee club plus a few surprising faces.

"Rach!" A tall blond comes flying across the room and wraps her in a huge bone crushing hug. "I knew Sanny could do it!" She sends a beaming smile at her girlfriend. "Now we can get started!"

That seemed to break the unseen tension in the room and soon she was being welcomed with gentler hugs and words of greeting. What still had her shocked the most was the tall short haired blonde at the end of the table. "Sss..Sue?" she shakes her head slightly wondering if she was dreaming all this. "What are you doing here?" she glances around at a few others as well noticing Matt and Lauren are also part of the group.

"I'd not want to take any credit from B here." she gives a small smile.. Wait a minute? Sue smiling? She gives herself a mental head shake and turns her attention back to the beaming bouncing blonde.

"Britt? You planned this?"

She nods quickly " Yup! Sanny was feeling sad" she frowns at this point for a second. " because of what today is and Kurt said you were same so I thought what about everyone else. But then he said you weren't listening and doing bad things so Sanny said she'd get you and she did!"

Rachel felt the tears rebuilding in her eyes as she looked around the table and realized she wasn't alone. Each one of them had been touched and effected by Quinn in their own ways. She felt comforting arms wrap gently around her and looked up to see Finn. She had hardly talked to him since it happened and this caused her to tense slightly. She was unsure where they stood with everything that had happened.

"It's ok Rach, a lot happened back then. Some of it probably faster than it should have, I know I keep thinking of it all. Loosing Quinn made all of us do what she had been trying to get us to do all along. To just stop and think things through." With that she collapsed into his arms giving him a hug in thanks.

As the evening progressed Rachel began to feel more like herself as the drinking from the morning worked its way out of her system. Feeling inspired by everyone around her she stood and waited for their attention. "It wouldn't be me if I didn't have some sort of speech planned out" she was met with chuckles and smiles "but describing Quinn is almost an impossibility... She was simply Quinn. She will be missed by us all but as Santana told me earlier, she would want us to strive for our best". She raised her glass and was joined in a toast by everyone for 'Quinn and future'

**6 years later**

Rachel sat watching the stage ringing her hands slightly and tapping her foot. Why is it more nerve wracking being in the audience she wondered. She hasn't had a case of stage fright in years but sitting down here was bringing back all the memories. She touched the small tattoo on her wrist taking peace and calm from it. Written within a star was LQF, an idea that she had no idea would be as large as it had.

_Flashback_

Everyone had decided to take over Mike and Tina's place this year. After that first gathering it became an annual event to get together and talk of old times.

"Noah, I have a question for you. As you know I like to do the utmost research in anything I do. But for this I am at a loss as to what to look for"

"Well little Jew I will do my best to help in your search, what can I do?"

"I want to get a tattoo, something special for Quinn"

Puck nods his understanding and as they talk about ideas soon everyone else present had joined in and it turned into a group decision. The next day they all headed out and got matching tattoos although Rachel was the only one with the star.

_End Flashback_

Smiling at the memory with a little grimace at getting the actual tattoo she slips into her peaceful place. Feeling a hand grip her shoulder she gives herself a mental shake then looks over with a smile at Kurt as he touches his own before returning her attention to the stage waiting for the answer. This is for Quinn, everything is for her she repeats to herself. No matter what happens I have done my best and that's all I can hope for.

"And this year for Broadway best actress the award goes to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again Moment-4-Life for the inspiration for this story!<strong>


End file.
